PC Cheats
Configuration To enable the console, first open the 'My Documents' or just 'Documents' (Vista) directory in your user's directory, enter subdirectories BioWare, Mass Effect, then Config, and open BIOInput.ini in notepad (default open choice for double-click). *2K/XP: %UserProfile%\My Documents\BioWare\Mass Effect\Config\BIOInput.ini *Vista: %UserProfile%\Documents\BioWare\Mass Effect\Config\BIOInput.ini Find "Engine.Console", and add the line "ConsoleKey=Tilde" just under it, such that it looks like this: ... Engine.Console ConsoleKey=Tilde ... * Where "..." is any existing text. Console Commands Notes: *The text in bold are the commands themselves, while the text following them are it's arguments, in their respective order, prefixed by the argument's type in italics. *An int value type is a number such as 0, 1, 2, ... 999, ... etc, but without any decimal points, such as 0.25 or 0.3. *A float value type is a number such as 0.1, 0.2, 1.1, 1.2, ... 999.999, ..., etc. *A string value type is any textual string, without any line breaks or special characters. To use a space in a string, wrap the text in quotes, such as to pass Hello World, write "Hello World", with quotes. Text without spaces typically does not require quotes. *Commands are not case sensitive, lowercase and uppercase characters are treated the same. *Usage example of GiveXP: givexp 100 ** This gives the user 100 experience points. Specified here are only some of the known console commands. Check back later for more. GiveXP int nValue * Gives experience to player. GiveTalentPoints int numPoints * Gives talent points to player. GiveBonusTalent int bonusIdentifier * Gives bonus talents to player. See 'Talent Codes' below. GiveAll * Gives one of each weapon, weapon mod, bioamp, omnitool, and grenade. Does not give armors. GiveAllBioAmps string nmManufacturer * Gives all bioamps to player. GiveAllOmniTools string nmManufacturer * Gives all omnitools to player. GiveAllGrenades string nmManufacturer * Gives all weapons of grenades to player. GiveAllWeapons string nmManufacturer * Gives all weapons of manufacturer to player. GiveAllArmor string nmManufacturer * Gives all armors of manufacturer to player. GiveAllXMods * Gives all weapon and armor mods. GiveItem string nmActor int nSophistication string nmItemLabel * Gives item to actor. GiveArmor string nmActor int nSophistication string nmArmorLabel * Gives armor to actor. SetParagon int Points * Sets paragon points to specified value. (330 is max?) SetRenegade int Points * Sets renegade points to specified value. (330 is max?) At string newArea * Moves player to new area, places player 'at' the area specified. Ghost * Disables collision clipping, prevents falling. Fly * Disables falling. Walk * Enables collision clipping and falling. Teleport * Moves player to location at crosshair. Obj Classes * See Unreal engine console documentation. Obj Dependancies * See Unreal engine console documentation. Obj Hash * See Unreal engine console documentation. Obj Linkers * See Unreal engine console documentation. Get string propertyidentifier string value * See Unreal engine console documentation. Set string propertyidentifier string value * See Unreal engine console documentation. Quit * Exit game Area Codes Item Codes Aldrin Labs * Armor Manufacturer Name: Manf_Aldrin_Armor_Agent (Agent Armor) * Armor Manufacturer Name: Manf_Aldrin_Armor_Hydra (Hydra Armor) * Armor Manufacturer Name: Manf_Aldrin_Armor_Onyx (Onyx Armor) Ariake Technologies * Armor Manufacturer Name: Manf_Ariake_Armor_Mercenary (Mercenary Armor) * Weapon Manufacturer Name: Manf_Ariake_Weap Armax Arsenal * Armor Manufacturer Name: Manf_Armax_Armor_Predator (Predator H Armor,Predator M Armor,Predator L Armor) * Weapon Manufacturer Name: Manf_Armax_Weap Devlon Industries * Armor Manufacturer Name: Manf_Devlon_Armor_Explorer (Explorer Armor) * Armor Manufacturer Name: Manf_Devlon_Armor_Liberator (Liberator Armor) * Armor Manufacturer Name: Manf_Devlon_Armor_Survivor (Survivor Armor) * Armor Manufacturer Name: Manf_Devlon_Armor_Thermal (Thermal Armor) * Weapon Manufacturer Name: Manf_Devlon_Weap Elanus Risk Control * Armor Manufacturer Name: Manf_Elanus_Armor_Duelist (Explorer Armor) * Armor Manufacturer Name: Manf_Elanus_Armor_Guardian (Guardian Armor) * Armor Manufacturer Name: Manf_Elanus_Armor_Warlord (Warlord Armor) * Weapon Manufacturer Name: Manf_Elanus_Weap Elkoss Combine * Armor Manufacturer Name: Manf_Elkoss_Armor_Assassin (Assassin Armor) * Armor Manufacturer Name: Manf_Elkoss_Armor_Gladiator (Gladiator Armor) * Weapon Manufacturer Name: Manf_Elkoss_Weap Geth Armory * Armor Manufacturer Name: Manf_Geth_Armor_BattleMaster (BattleMaster Armor) * Armor Manufacturer Name: Manf_Geth_Armor_Berserker (Berserker Armor) * Armor Manufacturer Name: Manf_Geth_Armor_Rage (Rage Armor) * Weapon Manufacturer Name: Manf_Geth_Weap Hahne-Kedar * Armor Manufacturer Name: Manf_HK_Armor_Hornet (Silverback Armor) * Armor Manufacturer Name: Manf_HK_Armor_Mantis (Mantis Armor) * Armor Manufacturer Name: Manf_HK_Armor_Predator (Predator Armor) * Armor Manufacturer Name: Manf_HK_Armor_Scorpion (Scorpion Armor) * Armor Manufacturer Name: Manf_HK_Armor_Ursa (Ursa Armor) * Weapon Manufacturer Name: Manf_HK_Weap * Weapon Manufacturer Name: Manf_HK_WeapAppr2 Kassa Fabrication * Armor Manufacturer Name: Manf_Kassa_Armor_Colossus (Colossus Armor) * Weapon Manufacturer Name: Manf_Kassa_Weap Rosenkov Materials * Armor Manufacturer Name: Manf_Rosen_Armor_Titan (Titan Armor) * Weapon Manufacturer Name: Manf_Rosen_Weap Serrice Council * Armor Manufacturer Name: Manf_Serrice_Armor_Phantom (Phantom Armor) Sirta Foundation Note: 'Sitta' is not a typo for manufacturer name. * Armor Manufacturer Name: Manf_Sitta_Armor_Phoenix (Phoenix Armor) Haliat Armory * Weapon Manufacturer Name: Manf_Haliat_Weap Jormangund Technology * Armor Manufacturer Name: Manf_Jorman_Armor_Crisis (Crisis Armor*) * Armor Manufacturer Name: Manf_Jorman_Armor_Hazard (Hazard Armor*) * Weapon Manufacturer Name: Manf_Jorman_Weap Batarian State Arms * Armor Manufacturer Name: Manf_Batarian_Armor_Partisan (Partisan Armor*) * Armor Manufacturer Name: Manf_Batarian_Armor_Skirmish (Skirmish Armor*) * Weapon Manufacturer Name: Manf_Batarian_Weap Cerberus Skunkworks * Armor Manufacturer Name: Manf_Cerberus_Armor_Freedom (Freedom Armor*) * Armor Manufacturer Name: Manf_Cerberus_Armor_Hoplite (Hoplite Armor*) * Weapon Manufacturer Name: Manf_Cerberus_Weap Hahne-Kedar Shadow Works * Armor Manufacturer Name: Manf_HKShadow_Armor_Janissary (Janissary Armor*) * Armor Manufacturer Name: Manf_HKShadow_Armor_Spectre (Spectre Armor*) * Weapon Manufacturer Name: Manf_HKShadow_Weap Spectre Master Gear * Armor Manufacturer Name: Manf_Spectre01_Armor (HML Armor,HMM Armor,HMH Armor VI*) * Armor Manufacturer Name: Manf_Spectre02_Armor (HML Armor,HMM Armor,HMH Armor VII*) * Armor Manufacturer Name: Manf_Spectre03_Armor (HML Armor,HMM Armor,HMH Armor X*) * Weapon Manufacturer Name: Manf_Spectre01_Weap * Weapon Manufacturer Name: Manf_Spectre02_Weap * Weapon Manufacturer Name: Manf_Spectre03_Weap Special * Armor Manufacturer Name: Manf_Armor_UCantSeeMe (Champion Armor*) Talent Codes #''' '''Skill Name 7 Assault Rifles 14 Shotguns 21 Sniper Rifles 49 Throw 50 Lift 56 Warp 57 Singularity 63 Barrier 64 Stasis 84 Electronics 86 Damping 91 Hacking 93 Decryption 99 Medicine